Wyvern
Wyverns (known as Flying Dragons [飛竜 Hi Ryū] in Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo) are dragons often used as flying mounts in the Fire Emblem series. In Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its sequel, Monshō no Nazo, Wyverns are the mounts used by the Dracoknights of Medon, although in Monshō no Nazo it is revealed that the Wyverns are actually a tribe of dragons that live in Doluna that have degraded into madness, as no Manakete survivors are ever seen. Unlike the other types of dragons, Wyverns have no arms but their wings extend from where their arms would be, when they land they rest on their back legs. Wild Wyverns fight using Fire Breath, something the Wyverns used as mounts seem to have lost the ability to use. Tiki is the only Manakete who can transform into a Wyvern through use of a Wyvernstone. After Monshō no Nazo, true Wyverns were mostly replaced by a similar more dragonish-wyvern mount that had four legs, as well as wings. However, true Wyverns do appear as the mounts for the Dragon Rider class that appears in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 and the Wyvern Knight class that appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. In the remake of the first and third game, all Wyvern Rider's use the four legged variation, making the difference between wild and tame wyvern's much more apparent. Other Dragon Mounts The later and more common dragon mounts, referred to as Wyverns as well in the English versions, were introduced in Seisen no Keifu as the mounts for the Dracoknight class and it's promotion Dragon Master. These Wyverns have wings extend out from their back and they have a pair of arms and legs. Like Wyverns until The Sacred Stones and Shin Monshō no Nazo, these mounts are referred to as dragons in the Japanese versions, but were renamed as "wyverns" in the English translation of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken to avoid confusion with the dragons who fought in The Scouring. Classes Classes that use either dragon mount, like most fliers, have weakness to arrows, and an added weakness to wind magic in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. This was changed in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn however, where they instead had a weakness to thunder magic tomes. Wyvern riding classes also commonly have a weakness to dragon slaying weapons, such as the Wyrmslayer, and the Legendary Weapons of Elibe. The powerful Sol Katti was made for combat against Wyverns. Classes that use Wyvern mounts *Wyvern Rider (In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Monshō no Nazo) *Dragon Rider *Wyvern Knight Classes that use Dragon mounts *Wyvern Rider (Starting from Seisen no Keifu) *Wyvern Lord *Dragonlord Name of Wyverns Kate (Eda) Trifinne (Miledy) Rubley (Zeiss) Umbriel (Vaida) Hyperion (Heath) Genarog (Cormag) Trivia *According to a support between Cormag and Tana in The Sacred Stones, they are known for a piercing shriek. Gallery File:Chiki_the_Flying_Dragon.png|Tiki as a Wyvern attacking a Dracoknight File:Picture 13.png|The Wyvern as it appears in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Wyvernknight animation.gif|Animation of a Wyvern Knight from The Sacred Stones. File:Wyvern knightGBAIcon.gif|Portrait of a Wyvern Knight from The Sacred Stones. File:Dragon knight.png|The back of a wyvern File:Wyvernrider_animation.gif|Animation of a Wyvern Rider from the GBA games. File:Wyvernlord animation.gif File:Wyvern lordGBAIcon.gif File:Wyvern riderGBAIcon.gif * Category:Creatures